Hot
by Tadashi Fushima
Summary: The night after a big tournament, Haruka and Makoto plan to spend a relaxing time at the hot springs . . . or so they thought, but things get a little . . . hot. Yaoi Lemon with Love, Haruka/Makoto One-Shot. Rated M for obvious reasons, do not read if not into Yaoi, lemons, and the like. Disclaimer: I do not own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club in any way, shape, nor form.


Makoto sat on the tiny stool in the tiny cuticle beside the not so tiny square hot tub, stark naked as he washed off. He heard Haruka in the next stall, scrubbing himself furiously, ready to get in the water. If it weren't for Makoto, they'd likely have been kicked out already. He had no qualms however. He could never get mad at Haruka. He smiled and, certain of his cleanliness, started rinsing off. Then he heard a pair of feet slapping on wet tile.

"_Haru-_!" He called, jumping up.

Fortunately, the length of his arms were enough to compensate for Haruka's speed. He caught him around the waist and hauled him back against his chest. Blushing, he forced himself to hold on until Haruka relaxed. Then he hastily let go.

"Please don't get us thrown out . . ." He mumbled, flustered.

They had come to the indoor hot spring to relax after their last big tournament, and they both needed it badly. They had come with Nagisa and Rei, but the onsen was small due to their very meager amount of funds, and this time of year the place was full to bursting. They were lucky there'd been two of the smallest tubs available. But again, Makoto wasn't too upset. He got to be alone with Haru. He smiled again and they finally walked over to the clear, steamy water and stepped in.

The tub may have been a little small, but it was deep enough to cover most of his torso and Haruka's shoulders. He shivered from head to toe, reveling in the incredible warmth. He and Haru sat down on the little ledge used as a step under the water and leaned their heads back. Makoto sighed blissfully. Haruka turned a little and stared at his friend.

With Makoto's head back, eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks flushed, and wet brown hair stuck to the sides of his face, he felt a little electric spark dance it's way from his chest down between his legs. He swallowed a sigh and slipped below the water's surface. Here, he would be safe from his mind. Makoto eventually looked over, only to find that Haru was under water. He looked down and saw his friend with his back almost touching the bottom of the tub, eyes closed peacefully. He knew Haru was in no danger of drowning, so he made no move to disturb him and just watched.

His face was one of ecstasy, so completely, utterly erotic, as if the water turned him on. Ah hell, Makoto knew it did. He felt his own cock stir, and it only got worse the longer he stared. In the end, he just couldn't help himself. But that's exactly what he did, helped himself to a hot morsel named Haruka. He gently sunk under and positioned himself above Haru. In one smooth motion, he slipped an arm under his back and brought their lips together.

He didn't see Haru's eyes open wide. After a second though, Haruka buried a hand in his soft caramel hair and kissed him fiercely back. He pushed them carefully back upward into the air, never breaking the kiss. He pushed his tongue against Makoto's lips and he obliged. As their tongues tangled, Haru gradually forced Makoto back until his back touched the inner side of the tub. Then they were flush against each other, both feeling the other's arousal perfectly. Their lips sprang apart, both of them gasping, eyes locked.

"H-Haru . . ." Makoto whimpered, his voice high and breathy and _so damn erotic_.

Haruka's dick grew harder and he groaned. It was already getting painful.

"Makoto . . . !" He practically begged, one finger at the base of his heavy shaft.

Makoto's breath caught and he nodded instantly. Haruka wrapped his hand around his cock and he jumped, his breath coming out in a rush. He slowly pumped his hand for a few minutes, loving how Makoto's voice cracked with pleasure. Then, he rubbed their heads together in little circles. The sensations that soared through them were almost too much to bear. Their pelvises came together, grinding, relentless, nearly unable to stop. Finally, Makoto brought his hand down on Haru's dick and stroked him roughly.

Haru's eyes glistened as his head fell back and he moaned. Clumsily, his hand sought Makoto and he gritted his teeth on a yelp as he fucked Haruka's hand. Before either could climax, they stopped, erections throbbing in each other's hands as they breathed raggedly. Makoto gestured then for Haruka to sit on the ledge. He did, and Makoto slipped under water. His head moved down to Haru's still hard shaft. He kissed the silken tip and ran his tongue over the tiny opening before covering it with his mouth.

Above the surface, Haruka clapped a hand across his mouth to stifle a scream. The pleasure Makoto gave him was incredibly intense. It felt so, so good. He couldn't take it, he was going to-

"A-aahh . . .!" He whimpered into his hand, his other gripping Makoto's hair as his body thrust his erection up into his heat filled mouth.

Before he could come, Haru pulled him away and up so he could kiss him again, still holding the hair on top of his head. Makoto picked him up and sat him on the outer edge of the tub, getting on his knees on the stepping ledge, putting his abdomen between Haru's legs. He broke their kiss, and instructed him to lean back. He obeyed, and the vulnerability in being so open and exposed mixed with the suddenly cool air on his genitals made his dick thicken even more. He bit his lip at the pain of it. Makoto noticed.

He placed a finger at Haruka's tight entrance and moved in a slow, erotic circle. Haru's back arched and he covered his mouth again. Makoto pushed his index finger inside. Haruka's muscles tensed around it, and he gently pushed another in. This time, Haru's face contorted in pain. Makoto looked him in the eyes with concern, and stopped moving his fingers.

"Don't . . . stop . . ." Haruka whispered, shaky but sure.

Makoto nodded and continued carefully. When Haru started making sounds of pleasure again, he removed his fingers and delved his tongue into the opening. Haru shook with the feeling of it. His eyes grew wet and overflowed, his body was so tightly, painfully wound with the need for release. Makoto saw this and stopped short. Haruka was ready, more than so.

He helped the black haired boy turn over and positioned himself between his buttocks. Bending over Haruka's back, he thrust into him inch by inch. Haru bit down on his forearm to keep from crying out. It hurt, it burned, but it turned him on _so_ damn much. When he was buried to the hilt, Makoto stopped to allow Haru to adjust. Haruka felt him throbbing inside him, and his own cock pulsed with need. Haru nodded and Makoto began to move. Excruciatingly slow at first, then faster as Haruka grew accustomed to his length.

Haru whimpered and groaned, clamping down hard on his arm with his teeth. Makoto, concerned, held Haru to him and ungracefully turned and sat on the ledge in the water, Haru on his lap. He placed one hand over his mouth and the other on his shaft as he continued thrusting up into him as best he could. He licked and bit the back and side of Haruka's neck as he did so, even nipping and suckling on his ear lobe. Haru gasped and sighed and moaned, lost. Makoto was climbing higher and higher as well, and soon he had to put both hands on Haruka's hips to get harder, better thrusts.

Haru was so close now, he didn't even need Makoto's hand pumping him. With a final jerky thrust, both men came hard. Their cries of ecstasy were harmonic, filling the quiet night air. When they were empty, Haruka fell back against Makoto, as he fell back against the tub. Both breathed in little ragged gasps, holding onto each other. It took nearly fifteen minutes to come down from their insane height. Makoto removed himself from Haruka and simply held him sideways on his lap. He rested his head on Haru's, and nuzzled into his silky black hair.

"Haru . . . I love you. Did you know that?" Makoto murmured affectionately.

Haru blushed slightly, and smiled.

"Don't you know . . . I love you too?" He mumbled, his blush growing darker.

They stayed like that for another few minutes, before Haruka spoke again.

"We are so getting kicked out." He smirked and Makoto laughed, though he was slightly nervous.

"Well then, let's go before they notice 'it'." Makoto replied, blushing as he smiled mischievously.

They jumped out and ran for their towels, laughing.


End file.
